Endtangled
by TheEnderOne
Summary: Eveleen, a regular girl just going about her day in Minecraft when her life is suddenly changed by Herobrine, an Enderman and other mobs. NOW INCLUDING: Book Two- Siphony, daughter of the Chancellor, is stuck in the looming war between The End, and the Nether.
1. pain at first sight

Hello! this is my new Fanfic... well my first fan fic. so do please be kind. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eveleen was average. She wasn't to different from others. he hair a soft blonde and her face lovely and fair, her large blue eye's complimenting well. she working in her field watering her wheat and tending her field. Her field laid snugly in a small valley between a mountain and a forest. A path led from her field to her home a chunk away. a humble home fitted for her, a two stories home with a decent mine near-by. She hummed as she worked, her hair neatly up in a bun and her bangs clipped up. the sun was slowly making it's way down, the end of the day coming, along with the mobs. her thoughts stayed light, little did she know of the menace awaiting her for her in the dark woods.

glowing white eyes watched her from behind a tree as she worked. the strangers mouth curled into a wicked smile as he watched, his strong hand clenching around his ancient diamond sword. he went to take a step out of the woods, contemplating the ways he could kill her... stabbing? no... serving off her head, to predicable. Explosion? could work. death by redstone? never. his thoughts were interrupted by the snap that came from under his foot. A stick. a stick broke his cover. his eyes went up to her, she was turning around, calling out. he saw the look on her face, the angelic way her eyes look towards him, the softness of her face, the smallness of her noise. his heart, a small shriveled thing, beat hard in his chest for the first time since... who knows when.

he hid behind the tree, breathing hard, his eyes wide and bright. his heart hurt once again, what was wrong?! why did he feel this way?he needed to get back to his lair... The Chancellor will be able to help him, Ender Always knew what to do. A portal appeared in front of him, the white hazy circle rippled in the air. his sweaty hand gripped his shirt as he jumped through the portal, landing on the hard stone floor of his cave home. the portal popped shut behind him. the group that welcomed him consisted of the mob leaders, Sylvia the Creeper, Groan( for no-one could understand him except for Sylvia...) the zombie, and Chancellor Ender, his long time friend. Sylvia, with her worried face came up to him,"Herobrine! your back so soon?" he clutched his shirt and looked to her desperately,"My chest! it is in pain! i-i think it's mine heart...'' he nearly sobbed. Sylvia's face grew even more worried.

she turned to the tall enderman,"Chancellor... what is wrong with him?" Ender, his friend chuckled softly, the enderman's blue eyes sparkling."He's not hurt Sylvia... Herobrine, did u kill her?" herobrin shook his head,"I couldn't... her face...was..." he fell silent. Ender chuckled,"See Sylvia, he is just In love. like you are with Groan." Sylvia nodded slowly." i see..." herobrine looked to his friend,"In love?! Why does this stupid love hurt so much?!" "I cannot explain that... " Ender watched him. Herobrine, frustrated, threw the chir that was next to him across the cave, the fire that sat in front of them flickering."That. Does. Not. Help! do i need to kill her? capture her?! WHAT?!" herobrine yelled. Ender just watched him... unsure.

+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + I hope u enjoyed... as this is my first chapter to my first Fanfic. i will try to come out with the next chapter as soon as possible. XD


	2. Heartache

Title :chapter 2 Content: hello again! here I present to you chapter two. I'd also like to thank Blackdragon for their review. the support and advice is greatly appreciated! -page break ^.^ -

herobrine, still awaiting the enderman's answer held his shirt tightly. the faded teal shirt went well with his brown hair. his eyes stayed on the tall and wispy Ruler of the endermen, some would argue that the great ender Dragon ruled the End. little did the Steves know of the Enderman's way of life. the chancellor, elected by the people unless he has a biological heir, rules them for the whole of his life. never in the history of the Endermen have there been a Enderwoman as chancellor.

"let me see her, ill go out tomorrow and peek in on herin the mean time, stay here and recover." Ender told Herobrine. his tall friend knew best, he was older after all.

-PAGE BREAK-

Ender was curious about this girl. how had she awakened Herobrine's heart? she was human! he shook his head and reported to her woods. he hid in the trees as the sun rose. he heard a faint whistle as she came into view. her blonde hair held up in a tight ballerina bun, her bangs swooping nicely over her forehead. her blue eyes sparkled in the day morning sunlight, eyelashes fluttering against the dewy breeze. She wore a blue and white stripped sweater that had a scoop neck that showed her slender shoulders. the sweater went down to her thighs, fitting snugly on her hips. She was lovely in the straight cut teal colored jeans that she wore, matching the red sneakers on her feet. She carried a bag with her as she went to her wheat field.

yes, he could see how she had awakened his friends long dead heart. She was the image of beauty. he wanted to be happy that his dear friend had something to be glad about, but inside of his heart he knew this would be a bad idea. Herobrine would destroy her. he had to protect her from the danger of his friend. something moved on the side of the mountain over looking her field, he caught the glimpse of glowing white. Herobrine... he hid and watched as his friend make his way Down from the mountain. what was he doing?! he had told him he would be out here today. he silently and continued to watch.

-LAST PAGE BREAK!-

... that is it for this chapter! I look forward to your reviews and comments! they can only help make it better. :-)


	3. We all meet

**hello again! Sorry Bout the shorter chapters.. really. I hope u do enjoy the chapter though, here we go!**

**_ PAGE BREAK IS HERE TO SAVE THE DAY_**

Eveleen worked happily in her field. the wheat was growing well, it would be ready to harvest any day now. She watered a patch and watched the path to her home. She needed to patch the cobble path and maybe upgrade it to stone bricks... "yes that would be nice."

"What would be nice?" a voice said behind her, a deep male voice. her heart thumped in fright, turning slowly she saw the man at her fence. he wore a teal sweatshirt, blue jeans sneakers and dark shades over his eyes.

her hands slipped and dropped her metal watering can. "H-hello..." She managed to mumble. the man chuckled and grinned at her, "Hello. did I scare you?"

"just.. a little."

"I did not mean to, forgive me."

"o-of course.." Eveleen stammered,"who are you?" she asked the man. he grinned and she detected a glint of something come from behind his shades. "Brin, miss. What is your name, lovely?" her face turned red, unused to this attention."Eveleen.." he shifted his weight and leaned against the fence,"A gorgeous name for an equally gorgeous women."

-PAGE BREAK!-

Ender chuckled from the trees, he was hopeless! his advances were weak and his personality stale. his friend had lost his touch, if he had even ever had any at all. he watched as Herobrine was invited to help in the field, picking up the watering can and refilling it for her. his thin claws dug into the bark of the tree, keeping himself from barging out. She was in terrible danger, Herobrine had a nasty anger streak. he would strike and kill with a passion. She would never last.

Ender sighed, pulling his claws from the tree, he would have to protect her then. at sundown Herobrine left the field, waving as he left. Ender had decided that he was going to talk to the girl and warn her of the danger she was in. with a shaky breath he stepped out of the dense woods. She was locking her fence gate when he came up from behind her, making no noise, his shadow stretched over her and across her field, for the sun was behind them on the horizon. She was dwarfed by him, her from seemed to shrink in his shadow.

She had frozen in place when she saw my shadow, slowly turning around. her eyes were filled with the most heartbreaking fear he had ever witnessed. opening his mouth she screamed, expecting to be eaten."sh..." he got on his knees, now eye level with her. She was almost crumpled in fear, he heard her soft sobs, breaking his heart."shhh, I am not here to hurt you..." he put his hands on her shoulders, the size of his hands amazed him, her shoulders were so small that his fingers were over lapping. She cried harder, cringing away from him.

"please listen to me..." he asked in a whisper.

_THERE HE GOES_

**OK! i hope you enjoyed that! i can't wait to see your reviews! please do review, i want to know what you think and what you have to say! thank you!**


	4. The truth

**Hello! fourth day in a row! i'm impressed! i would also like to thank Pinkittwice54 for her support. * thows cake her way* very appreaciated, you should enjoy thst cake, eveleen made it, she is an amazing baker.**

* * *

Eveleen looked up at the Enderman in fear, he had spoken to her. no enderman has ever spoken before... just high pitched screeching. he had big blue two tone eyes, small purple markings under his left eye. a shiver went down her back as her eyes eyed his mouth, she knew that he could rip out her throut at any moment with the razor sharp fangs that hid in his mouth. his slim hands had wrapped themselves around her shoulders. "See... your alright.." he whispered to her. his eyes showed sadness and sorrow.

He let go of her shoulders and watched her. eveleen shook and stared at him, first the boy and now a talking enderman. "W-why?" she managed to stammer. His face looked distraught," i had to warn you..." she tried to take a step back but was stopped by the fence poll,"A-About what...?" he looked to the ground," My friend... He can't be trusted..." she was growing concerned more then afraid, his friend? who could that be? "The boy you just met... he is't what he seems." he stood up, growing a block higher. her heart pounded,"B-Brin?" the Enderman raised his unseeable eyebrow,"Brin? thats what he called himself?" she nodded, her palms sweating, breathing hard. "Yes..."

* * *

**-POV CHANGE!-**

* * *

ENder gritted his teeth, Herobrine was already digging a hole for hiself."That is not his name." the girl looked up to him, her eyes wide with suspicion. "T-Then what is it?" he took a deep breath, he crossed his arms and closed his eyes,"Herobrine, his name is herobrine." he heard her gasp. he hated it, stiking this fear into her, but it had to be done if she were to live. he opened his eyes and rested his gaze back on her, the fear was increasing,"H-Herobrine... what does he want with me?!' she plastered herself against the fence.

"He has feelings for you. his Heart has restarted, i don't know how or why though... i am here to protect you from potentiel dangers that he could bring to you." she shook before him, her small form swaying. "W-what dangers...?" she said, hardly able to speak."He has very serious anger issues, issues that could lead to... your injury or death.." with that she fell to the side, her eyes closed. Ender spung into action and swiftly caught her with his hand. he checked her face and arms, she had feinted.

he sighed and scooped her up into his arms, she fit so perfectly in his spindly watched he face for a moment, the peacful look on her face warmed his heart, once again he marveled in her beauty. what was her name? he had never asked. the sound of spawning mobs filled the mountains and forest, he needed to get her to her home. looking around her field he found her cobble path. following the path he slowly made his way to her humble home between the mountains. a nice home made out of Birch and dark oak.

He opened the door and bent down to step into her main floor. the large room had her kitchen, livingroom, and crafting room. in the center was her stair case to her second floor. he had to lean over to not hit her ceiling as he walked to the stairs. upstairs was her room, a nice bed, chests and desk. the floor had a soft red carpet laid down. Ender took her to the bed and laid her down softly, tucking her in with care. he stood and hit his head on the ceiling, he froze, worried the thump of his skull against the wood would wake her, it didn't.

Silently he went back downstairs, he didn't want to leave her all alone so he decided to sit and wait at the kitchen table for her in the morning.

* * *

**there! that one was longer then the rest, i am proud! i hope u all enjoy it!**

**AND LEAVE ME A REVIEW! DON"T MAKE ME WACK YOU WITH A STICK!**


	5. Author's note

hello! i just had to say something quick, a confession more or less. this story was inspired ny a different story about an Ender and a girl. i loved this story so much, but the auther stopped writing, so for about 6 months now i have been thinking and progressing this story in my head. the story that this is loosely based off of is 'Why you shouldn't look' by Xaipe. i have none of her oc's or any of that, but if u read some of it, you'll see that it is VERY hard to find a story like that, that is why i decided to publish mine here, so that there would be a story by someone that had the similar ideas. so, i just had to get that off my chest. thank you all! 


	6. morning

**Hello again!**

**thank you for the reviews, really, now let me awnser one, in the reviews you said to make sue my characters weren't too perfect, don't worry, this is really only the beginning to this story. some of the characters you havn't gotten to know fully and still are in the introductory process, like eveleen, our main damsel in distress, we have heard her talk a little and ender we have just scratched the surface. herobrine... yeah well... he is um... how do i do this with out any spoilers... i don't know... he is who he is.**

**ANYWAYS! let us move on... hopefully.**

* * *

Herobrine went into the entrance of his cave home. the dark winding tunnels took him to the main chamber, where he and his friends would normally sit and talk into the early hours of morning on wooden logs. there was the essentials in the cave, his bed, crafting table and furnaces. his chests filled with thousands of years worth of treasures. yes, he himself had found every bit of that, whether he had taken it from the hold of a king or from the dead corpse of some unfortunate steve.

He took off the sunglasses he wore and stepped into the big cave, Sylvia and Groan were sitting at the fire, Sylvia was hissing some words into groan's ear. Herobrine smiled, that could be he and eveleen someday, he thought. never did it acure to him as to where Ender was, for he sometimes had to go back to the End on short notice to deal with State issues and what not. Herobrine was glad he didn't have the pressures that Ender had, deciding the fate of your whole people... he would never be able to do that. He was after all better at killing then keeping something alive.

he went over to his bed and fell onto the soft wool. He would go see her again tomorrow... talk to her again...

* * *

-POV change-

* * *

Ender sat and waited till the sun rose, his mind traveling from one thought to another, from sunny thought like "WHAT is her name?" to very dark thoughts that his people are known for,"what is i just kill her now? it would be painless! it would do herobrine good... get his head back together... yes, i could just blame it on an unknowing Enderman... " and back to thought like this,"Do i like her? i am i jealous? is that why i'm truely here? because i don't have someone that i love?" his thoughts confused him, but one thing was confirmed when she came down the stairs that morning.

she was gorgeous in the morning, that morning look still very evident in her face. she rubbed her eyes as she came down the oak stairs, she stopped at the cauldron in the kitchen and splashed her face with water, she grabbed a towel and wiped her face off. she had obviously not seen him yet, he leaned with his elbow on his knee and propped his chin there. he waited as she placed the towel on the towel rack. she turned around to go to the chest of food, she was half way there when she realized i was sitting at her kitchen table.

"AN ENDERMAN!" she screamed and ran back to the stairs, he chuckled and watched her as she ran, that enjoyment in fear was still in him, no matter how different he was from the Normal enderman, he did enjoy surprising steves, getting that scream every mob looked for when they attacked there prey. but he had to remind himself, she wasn't prey, he was supposed to protect her. he stood and stretched, his joints popping.

* * *

-POV CHANGE AGAIN!-

* * *

Eveleen shook as she hid behind her bed with no weapon, no armor, she was powerless. how did he get in here?! the stairs creaked as the enderman came up them,"Girl... it's alright... remember? you met me last night? hello?" he said in a soft whisper. last night?! what on earth was he talking about?! he must be lieing... when Brin gets here he'll save me! she sat quietly for a moment, wait brin... last night, after he left... the enderman came, yes, he came and told me something about brin... that he was, he was... Herobrine.

* * *

**ok! looks like you guys get a second chapter today! ... just cause i feel like it... thats all... till tomorrow fo reelz!**


	7. Tylenol

**HEllo again! i just wanted to say... My story has reached over 300 views! that is BEYOND what i expected!**

**Just to let you all know, i know you all get upset once you reach the end of my chapters, but i will be trying to post once a day. somedays you might get bonus chapters like yesterday!**

**ALSO if you have any questions for the characters just ask in the reviews! i will awnser them on the next chapter of which you asked!**

* * *

Ender felt hopeless, she was still hiding from him. he sighed and sat on her crafting table. he would sit here till she came out... he didn't wait long before her head popped up, her eyes looked around the room and found him. he smiled softly as she stood shakily,"You OK?" he asked. She jumped when he talked. he didn't stand, fearing he would scare her again. she took a deep breath and nodded,"Y-Yes... i am.."

* * *

-EARLY POV CHANGE-

* * *

Eveleen shook inside, The Enderman watched her as she slowly walked out from behind the bed. her hands were sweating and her heart pounding, 'he help you last night, he brought you here... he's nice...he's nice...' she took shaky steps towards him. she stopped three steps away. He shifted his weight, the Crafting tale creaking under him. she stared at the floor,"T-Thank you for bringing me home..." she murdered she could here a smile in his voice,"Your welcome..." the tips of his long fingers came up under her chin, she stiffened as he moved her chin so he could look at her.

"What is your name?" he asked, his eyes looking into hers, the piercing blue eyes stared into her, she could almost feel him in her brain. she stuttered when she spoke,"E-Eveleen... Do you have one?" He was silent for a moment, staring at her. it seemed like an age before he spoke," yes... i do.." she waited for him to finish,"My Name is Ender... Chancellor of the Endermen."

C-Chancellor? that meant... he was their ruler? she was standing infront of the most powerful Enderman and she wasn't dieing... how? on what universe was this even possible!?

Eveleen took a deep breath,"WHy?" she asked, looking at Ender.

"Honestly? i don't know..."

She looked at him,' How do you not know?"

"SOmetimes... you just don't... NOW!" she jumped, his bold voice scaring her."I believe i should return back home... Herobrine will probably be growing suspicious."

Oh yes... herobrine... Brin was herobrine." D-Do you have to?" she had to admit, she would rather be in the same house as him then in the presence of Herobrine again. He stood, stooped some so he did't hit his head on the ceiling."NO... i don't HAVE to." a sly grin was on his face, a small shiver went down her back."Can you stay... please?" the grin grew,"Of coarse i can... you wouldn't be to scared?" she shook her head."N-No... i wouldn't."

* * *

-POV CHANGE-

* * *

Ender grinned to himself, perfect, she wanted him to stay.

* time skip 15 minutes*

Ender sat at the kitchen table staring out the window at the woods. Eveleen was cooking her breakfast at the furnace. her name was gorgeous, just like her. his heart swelled, yes, he had found his purpose. for so many years he had gone through life thinking it was all about His fight with the Steve's and the Wither King. no, he looked over to her, no...He had found his purpose, and it was Eveleen, the beautiful girl that had been practically dropped into his life. he grinned to himself and stared back out the window.

When would Herobrine come back to see her? He knew his friend would be upset that he intervened, but he had no choice, he had always protected his friend. Herobrine was like a brother to him, they had always been there for each other. He heard eveleens quiet voice as she tried to get his attention."Ender?" her voice was a practical whisper. he looked over to her and the item in her hand, a tray of strange circles with little brown bits,"What are those?" he had asked her.

She giggled and set the tray down,"They are Chocolate chip cookies, Haven't you had one before?" he reached for one of them,"Noo...i haven't" she opened her mouth to speak, she looked nervous... but why? he found out when he touched the cookie tray. Pain filled his hand, he recoiled and cringed,"What was that?" he hissed at her, holding his burnt hand, this would take forever to heal, endermen did not heal easily. he looked to her with a piercing glare, she stuttered,"I-I't hot! it burned you!" she looked like she was about to cry.

He cringed and held his hand tightly,"Evelee... don't cry.." he cringed against the pain."Your hand!" she went and got a first aid box, keeping him from saying more. he got it out of a chest and brought it over to the table, she opened it and took out gauze and disinfectant. she cleaned and bound his hand. he was in pain, but the experience was much better, having her gentle hands touch his was his Tylenol.

* * *

**SO... THERE WE GO! hope you guys enjoy! i wasn't my favorite chapter, but oh well! Remember send me questions for the Characters!**

_Eveleen: Yes, please do, i am getting bored._

Ender: HEY!

_Eveleen: well it's true!_

**Me; ANYWAYS! please do send the Q's! Love you all!**


	8. I connot think of a name srry!

**Hello! as you all have asked your questions yesterday, we will now gladly answer them!**

Pinkittwice54 Asked: Is Ender growing feeling for Eveleen?

_Ender: U-Uh... *chuckles nervously* W-Well..._

Black dragon Asks: Herobrine, How often do you wear shades?

_Herobrine: not very, it actually gives me a headache._

TinytheEspeon asks: When is herobrine coming.

_ME: Well then, i do believe this Chapter is about him_.

**LET US GO!**

* * *

Herobrine Walked to the Field, shades on and hood over his head. he was feeling very confident today. He couldn't wait to see Eveleen, her Blonde hair that must, it just MUST feel as soft as it looks, her gorgeous blue eyes. he sighed, hands in the pockets of his zipped up hoodie, yes, she had to be his, HAD to. he found nothing else in the world that made him feel happier. He imagined the soft feel of her skin, to hold her in his arms. he walked with a dreamy gaze. reaching the Field.

He looked around and turned in a full circle, the Field was so peaceful, the wheat swaying softly in the wind. nothing would seem off to the average eye. It was mid-day, why wasn't she here? he walked up to the fence, taking off his shades, the things gave him a headache, how he hated wearing them. no footprints from today, only from yesterday... he looked to the imprints in the dirt, there was his prints and hers all around the field. he walked to the gate, where he found a new set of prints.

he stooped down and examined the prints, they were small, like an Endermans. his jaw clenched, An Enderman?! Who would approach her? who? he growled, there was only one enderman, one who said he would 'check in' on her yesterday. one who was supposedly his friend. One that was now going to die.

Herobrines heart was prone to jealousy, easily consumed with revenge and hate. his new passion? killing the enderman who had done something to HIS girl. Herobrine started towards her home in the woods. he stayed in the trees but followed the path. it was a long winding path, the cobble would break ingot stone bricks every now and again with a street light scattered here and there.

he had come to the end of the path, where he sat in the woods where the shade from the sun hid him. he could see them through the window, His now former 'friend' sat at the table munching something as his eyes were watching Eveleen, HIS Eveleen. that was all he needed to see to plan his revenge. he returned to his cave and ripped the hood off, tossing the shades into the fire along with the hood, he wouldn't hid his face anymore, when he save his Eveleen, she would get the privilage of basking in his greatness.

* * *

**-pov change-**

* * *

Ender thought as he watched the lovely girl, should he show her the danger of his friend?"Do you believe me?" he asked her.

"what do you mean?" she had asked, still facing the furnace.

"Herobrine, do you believe me?"

she had turned to him,"I... i don't know... it's hard to believe he even exists." ender wanted to shake her into reality, if he was talking to her, not killing her, wouldn't herobrine be real?! "Let me show you tonight then, show you who he truly is." she looked puzzled,"How?"

"I will take you to his lair this evening... you will hide in the corner and watch from there, alright?"

She looked petrified,"A-Alright..."

so it was set, that evening he would take her to the cave. hopefully Herobrine wouldn't try anything to... rash.

* * *

**I bet you all hate me now! Heheheheh, as i have said before... at least i think i have. this story has been completed in my head for 6 months, so this storyline is set and ready. i do believe you will like the outcome though. XD now! don't remember to ask those questions!**

_Herobrine: Yes,*sarcasm* Because i am in the mood to be awnsering THOSE._

**... cool it buddy or you will be dropped in the void.**

_Herobrine: The void? HA! i would prefur that to this sering PAIN in my heart!_

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**Hope you all enjoyed!**


	9. A friendship Ended

**Hello again! i have some slight news for tomorrows update, there might not be one. Hehehehe... yes i have work tomorrow and will probably not be able to write the chapter as i only have time to write one today. i am sorry, but i should be able to kick this off again on Sunday!**

**ok, time to answer the reviews... dododododododo!**

**OK! first is from Enderbro, 'You should develop a more specific name because not all endermen are called ender are for example one of my friends names is kanahay, I would recommend pereath, as it means 'psychologist leader'**

**... ok, first off, Does everyone know that i am still talking about the same Enderman? that this IS his name? i have MULTITUDES of Endermen OC's, which all have different names, he is my first and got stuck with the most uncreative name imaginable. BUT out of the kindness of my heart i will put a poll up to see what you all think, should i change his name? and if you think so put your suggestion in the reviews and vote! If you think i shouldn't, still vote. lol. Ender, what would you think if i changed your name?**

_Ender: My name? whats Wrong with my name? i like it, don't you?_

**ALSO i need an idea as to what flaw to give Eveleen... i am at a loss... so do help me guys!**

**Me: well, yes, as any mother would, but the audience seems to think it's bland, would you rather be known as Pereath, The Pychologistic leader?**

_Ender:... Pereath?_

**Me: yes, Pereath.**

_Ender: i'll have to think about it..._

**ME: ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

Ender walked Eveleen to Herobrines cave that evening, she was in her pajamas for she had forgotten tht he was taking her. hs hand rested on her back as they walked, his fingers spanning the whole of her small back. she as so tiny *to any enderman* What is she herself got hurt, he didn't think he'd be able to live with mouth of the cave loomed menacingly in front of them, hissing and screeches from bats could be heard. Eveleen grasp onto him, arms around his torso. he wrapped his arms around her and teleported them inside, to her hiding spot.

He crouched and looked her in the eyes,"Do not leave this spot unless i say so, alright?" she nodded, holding his hand before he left to join his friends around the fire, he picked a spot where she was hidden from them but she could still see them quite easily.

Sylvia and groan sat together staring at the fire while hero bride sharpened his diamond sword across from them, also sitting on a log. he could tell his friend was angry, but about what? there was a VERY slim chance that he had seen him with eveleen, Ender had been watching the whole night and through out the day. he came and sat on his usual log, sylvia giving her same sad eyes stare, she was capable of expressing joy, but the Creeper Queen had paralyzed muscles that would alow her to smile. "Helllllo Enderrrrr, Where hhhhave you beeeen?" she asked in her hissing tone.

Ender thought a moment, should he lie, or come out with the truth?"I had to go back to the End to deal with some issues, that's all." he lied flawlessly. sylvia nodded and turned to groan. Ender fixed his eyes on his friend, Herobrine looked to be seething. his eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched together as he sharpened the sword fiercely. "What wrong herobrine? did something happen with the mobs today?" Ender asked jokingly. His white eyes moved from nothing to Ender, the anger contained in them frightened the enderman.

"You should know, you filthy liar." Ender's blood ran cold, he had seen them? how?!

"It was for your own good." Ender said in a calm voice, not wanting to start a fight.

"My own good?! how would you know what is good for me and what isn't?" Herobrine stood from his seat, dropping the sharpening tool, Ender knew now, that he had been sharpening that sword to kill Ender."Herobrine... I have helped you from the very beginning, I am trying to help you now..'' Ender pleaded, still sitting, now eye level with the standing man.

"By taking the ONE piece of joy in my life?! I don't think they all that helping Ender, Stealing is more like it." Herobrine growled, bringing the tip of the sword to Enders chin, He heard Sylvia hiss and Groan stand to intervene."Ender you WILL pay for what you have done." his friend, his poor lost friend, he was supposed to be his guide... not his enemy. but, i guess with time, even the best of friendships fade or are easily broken.

Ender teleported behind Herobrine, grabbing his arm,"You don't want to do this Herobrine." if Herobrine decided Ender was now his enemy, there was no trying to stop Herobrine from trying to kill him. He had to outsmart him, his now former friend was VERY fond of using brute force in his decisions, hardly any thinking.

He had to get eveleen away from here and subdue herobrine. while Ender was thinking, herobrine broke away from his grasp and in one swift move, cut at ender's legs. Ender cringed in pain, his right thigh cut with a seemingly small scratch, the wound was deep, but he would survive. he had fallen to his knees, Eveleens cry of horror could be heard by all five of them.

Herobrine dropped his sword,"Eveleen?" he asked quietly, before turning his gaze back on Ender,"You brought her HERE?!" ender struggled to get up on his feet,"Yes," he panted softly, "I did, but never, did i mean for her to see this..." herobrine looked shocked and angry,"Herobrine," Ender managed to regain composure, letting his hurt leg rest, he stood straight and tall."You will not be going near her, i will be protecting her, if you do, i won't hesitate to kill you... old friend."

Ender didn't know how, but Something he said must have flipped a switch in herobrine, for he turned and ran into the deep cave system. But he knew he would be back for revenge once his inner demons rallied once again.

* * *

**Well there you all are! i hope you did enjoy and follow the story to get updates on when i post.**

**Remember, to take the poll and tell me what you think about changing Ender's name and to suggest not only that but Eveleen's flaw as well!**

**thank you all! don't forget those juicey questions!**


	10. another authors note

hey guys! I have some sad news, my computer is busted so it will be hard for me to post chapters, but I will try hard. I still have my tablet let to work by, so don't worry, it just might be a couple of days between them until it's either fixed or I get a new one. hang tight guys! let me add a shameless plug, please vote guys, there is only one vote! btw, while I'm at it, thank you thetinyespeon, you give me so much joy! Espeon, do you think I should change his name? OH! I am also starting a new story, called HERO. guess who it's about... Herobrine. this time, he will be my main character, so all of you that hoped for him to be good, get ready! 


	11. 9 12

hello guys!

I am writing this while at work. so I hope it is as good as the others. ok, tinytheespeon, thank you. to here what you hAve to say warms my heart, sorry for getting a little mushy on all of you. but it is really nice to see that you all like my story. I never thought! I will try to make a story where herobrine is the HERO!

for the poll I will have it running till Sunday. so far you have votes are tied, ... quite honestly... I'm not to fond of the idea. though I do really like the name Enderbro suggested. also, I would love to see more reviews! ok! here we go!

* * *

_ Ender turned and saw eveleen had moved from her spot, tears staining her face,"E-Ender...?" her eyes filled with fear and fright. he heard Sylvia hiss,"Whossss that? the girl?" ender sighed,"yes, that is her..." his eyes watched as eveleen froze when the creeper had collapsed, his legs weak from blood loss, a grayish blue pool forming under him.

* * *

- sorry guys! I am working on everything, I promise. it's just hard right now... I am posting the little bit I have done to let you know what's going on in my life. well. right now my mind is consumed with the fact of my break up with my now ex boyfriend. I won't bore you with details, but it is consuming my thoughts right now, so don't think I dropped off the face of the earth guys!


	12. the long awaited chapter!

Here you guys go! I know, it has been awhile... close to a week... sorry guys.. really sorry!

* * *

Feelng helpless ender struggled to stay awake. His eyes slowly closing as the blood trickled from his wound. Sylvia was over him, hissing softly as she tried to help, her efforts fruitless. He could hear the falsify pad of Eveleens feet as she ran over, Sylvia hissing loudly, protective of ender. He managed to signal to Sylvia his trust in Eveleen, the creeper backed down. He could hardly lift his head, the swords tip must have been poisoned, a cut this small wouldn't normally wound him this much. Eveleens soft hands rested on his back.

Her beautiful face leaned down and came next to his,"E-Ender? Are you alright?" he gritted his teeth. No! He was not alright! "I'm FINE Eveleen. just get me home.." he added the last part in a near whisper, so only she would here.

—

Eveleen stopped, home? As in his home in the end?"I-I'll try to get you to the end... I'm not sure-" she was cut off by his weakening voice."no... Not the end.. Home Eveleen, your home.. O-" he stopped himself. HOME! As in her home.. She didn't have time to question his choice of words, but with the help of the. Creeper and Zombie she got Ender home. The next morning Eveleen sat watching him contently, he slept peacefully now, his soft breaths filling the room. She watched as he stirred, he was such a handsome enderman. Pausing, she had startled herself with the thought, handsome? Ha, he probably thought you were the ugliest thing he had ever seen... With your pink skin and long hair... She had let her hair out of the tight bun the night before while she was tending him. Once he had fallen asleep, his wound starting to heal, she laid her head down on the bed by him, watching his face as he fell asleep.

She sighed softly, pushing the hair away from her face, she was probably right, he probably did think she was ugly.. A small tear formed and fell from her eye, running down her cheek. Her heart hurt, she had come to love the enderman.. And he probably didn't even have any emotions for her.. Non, probably just though of her as a pet at this point.. Her shoulders shook as her silent crying turned to soft sobs. She curled into a ball where she sat not far from him in a cushioned chair. She was so filled with her own thoughts she didn't here him wake. He hand sped across her back, she froze and slowly looked up, she knew who's hand it was, Ender stood next to her, bandage on his leg and the safest look on his face,"E-Ender.. Your up." she choked out.

He kneeled so he was eye level with her. "Why are you crying?" he asked. She had never heard him use such a soft tone, a pain seemed to fill his eyes."it nothing Ender..." she mumbled, looking away from his penetrating gaze. In that moment he seemed to get much closer, his soft breath was on her cheek."Eveleen... Why are you lying?" he sounded hurt. She met his eyes, he was a hair away from her."I-I..." she didn't get to finish. His lips captured hers as soon as a sound came out of her mouth. He was warmer then she had expected, his shocking kiss stunned her only for a moment before he pulled away, his nose, or where his nose SHOULD be, touching hers. The gaze that transfixed them lasted for ages, neither brave enough to say anything.

L-/

Ender stared into her eyes, they were as blue as the sea... Something he could never touch, soothing he could only dream of. He opened his mouth to speak,"Eveleen?" he asked with a soft care. Her small voice sent chills down his spine, something that he found very appealing."Yes... Ender?" "Why did you lie to me?" he asked in a near whisper. "I-I... I don't know..." She had lied again.

* * *

There you go guys! I am leaving the poll up for just awhile longer, i need you to vote! Also, dont forget to review and ask your questions!


	13. AN

... Well tiny, you got me confused... Where did you get the cake idea? Lol I just had to ask this.. But I promise there will be another out tonight, about 9:00 -ish. And noooowwwww let us guess on plot twists! Even if there might not be one! MWAHAHAHAHA! Btw. I am sorry for all the autocorrect in the last chapter... iPhone's... That is all I have to say. 


	14. the merchant

Hello! As promised here is today chapter! Sorry about it being so late, it's only because of work, I promise! -

Herobrine trudged through the caves, muttering to himself as he went, dragging his sword behind him. The caves were pitch black, no mob living in them, or even daring to. The lava pits weren't far off from here and just a little farther is the nether portal, one Herobrine had built a long time ago... Incase he needed to call upon the help of the wither king. But that was not his goal today. Today he had to think, think about how he would get HIS Eveleen back, and how he would destroy the Chancelor of Endermen. How could he bring the mighty people of Endermen? Kill their Chancelor... But how? He was weak to water and obviously lava... But how coul he make him suffer? A wicked grin spread across Herobrines face, he would weaken Ender with the thing that he had taken from Herobrine, the Lovely Eveleen.

Eveleen scurried around the kitchen as Ender watched her bake. Her footsteps light and quick as she moved from mixing bowl to the stove and back again. It had been around two days since he had... Well... Impulsively kissed her. He could still remember how soft and warm she was, her shaking form had invigorated him into the action of the kiss. She was so beautiful, and Ender didn't think she knew it. He has t found out why she lied yet, or what she was lieing about. She was secretive... He could tell that now.. She had a hard time giving someone her full trust. "Eveleen?" he asked, massaging the spot where he had his cut as he sat at his usual spot at the table. She turned with a tray of baked goods in her hands,"Yes Ender?" she asked in a near whisper. He quickly diverted from his original question," What are you baking now?" he asked curiously.

She giggled softly and walked over to him with the tray."Well, I'm baking bread for the merchant..." she paused, fear coming to her face,"T-The merchant that is coming today..." she finished. His blood ran cold. Not that he was afraid of a villager, it just was very unexpected and he was very ill prepared."A merchant?" she nodded going and sticking the tray in the oven."Yes... He will be here around noon... What time Is it now?" she asked, lookin to her clock, which read 11:43 AM. A knock came from the door, and an impatient grumble."Eveleen, hello?!" she was shaking now, running to the door, Ender was to busy watching her that he forgot to teleport upstairs. She ripped the door open."Errenfar! I had nearly forgotten you were coming today!" she said breathlessly. The staunch looking villager grumbled,"Well I have your order if you have the Goods." his eyes lazily roamed around the room as she let him in.

"Of coarse, I was just packing them up for you." she walked to her kitchen counter jittery. The villagers eyes came to Ender, passing over him without a care. A moment later his eyes widened and returned to the Enderman sitting at the kitchen table,"EVELEEN!" she dropped her tray of baked goods to the ground. The bread loafs breaking as thy hit the floor. Ender sat and watched. The villager groped for his sword at his side as Ended stood slowly,"Eveleen..." the. Villager said in a near whisper,"Go, I'll distract him." he pulled his sword out. Eveleen hopped over her bread and ran infront of the man,"No! Don't do that! He is my friend..." she said, standing straight. She was giving the appearance of bravery. But he could tell how scared she truly was.

A small tremble in her stance told him that much. "Move Eveleen.. It's dangerous." the man growled, pointing his sword towards her. Ender, tired of the villager, teleported behind the man, grabbing the sword out from his hand and tossed it across the room. The man froze when Enders hands came and gripped his arms. Leaning down so his mouth was by the mans ear, he growled quietly,"Don't you dare point a sword at her, Ever, Again. Or you'll find one in your stomach." he gave a small shove to the man as he let go.

The villager stumbling forward he hit the floor as he scrambled to get away and outside. He stood and watched as he ran, leaving his cart of goods, to the pass, back to the village. He felt arms. Come around him, looking down he saw Eveleen huggin him tightly. He kneeled and returned the hug. His arms, coming around her awkwardly. She giggled softly as she hurried herself in his chest."What so funny?" he asked with a crooked smile. She looked up to him, those eyes, those eyes made his knees weak and his heart pump faster."We must look rediculous.." she giggled. He smiled and leaned closer," nonsense." he kissed her again.

Herobrine watched as the villager ran through the pass, he had seen something.. He hopped down, drawing his sword. The villager would tell him exactly what he needed... Dropping down from the mountain he stopped the man. The villager was hyperventilating as Herobrine grabbed his collar. "if you want to live, you will tell me what you saw in that house" he snarled as his gaze board into the mans terrified eyes. - no one POV- In the distance, in the peaceful woods, a blood curdling cry could be heard... Ad the low cackled of a deranged man.

- Hope you all enjoyed! I really enjoyed this one, and can't wait to here your words of reviewing and what not. Sent from my iPhone


	15. Pereath

Pereath

Ok guys! *growls in aggravation* I guess you all chose to change Enders name... Well, 2 out of 3 did, who ever voted not to, I LOVE YOU! So now.. It's official, Pereath is now Enders name.

Ender: WHAT?! enerder been my name since.. Well, since you thought me up!

Me: I know, but I do see where they are coming from, I mean, practically every Enderman OC is called Ender, see, Take Wilson,( Another of my Enderman OCs, he wares small reading glasses on his nose, a scarf( refer to the crazy doctor who scarf from the good Ol days.) and usually a very learned look on his face) For Example, he is unique! He has a different name and he looks... Weird..

Wilson:HEY! Excuse me miss bossy, I guess I just won't help you on your survival quest the ..

Me: Wilson.. Ugh, you know I was joking, right?

Wilson: *smirking to himself as his hand comes arou d my waist* of coarse I did, but you don't understand how I've missed you.

Me:*blushing hard* WILSON! Not infront of the readers, please, they don't even know who you are!

Wilson:*Stops as face is three inches from mine, eyes wide* what do you mean they don't know about me?

Me: * giggling nervously* well... I haven't really had time to write anything lately.. Or even start our or Herobrines story..(actually, hero is ready to be posted, but the mobil app won't upload it for me... Srry!)

Wilson:*gives me a blank stare before teleporting away.*

Me: Crap... Well that was my *clears throught*Wilson... Well in our story I am my OC, MissEnderWerks.. Or as some joists es like to say in a very RUDE MANER, MissEnderTwerks... I guess this was ALOT OF ANING... Wow.. Actually, I think I have an idea! Instead of a usual chapter, I think I'm going to stick a preview in here, MEAHAHAHAHAHABAHAHAB!

- Preview to EnderBliss

Well, all was not bliss for me, MissEnderWerks, Or Missy, my nickname. I was five foot eight with black skin like an enderman and long rainbow hair that went down to my buttom. I wore my favorite blue and white stripped sweater, it had a scoop neck and fit nicely on my slender figure, reaching down to my upper thigh. I had real skinny jeans on and my favorite red converse. I wasn't what you would call normal.. Infact I think the other girls think I'm scary... So I tend to have little to no friends because I am to intimidated by them. I currently am climbing a mountain, my pick in hand and my bag on my hip. I was searching for my home.. For I had forgotten a map.. A genius right? I know.. I make myself SO FREAKING PROUD. I slipped, screaming briefly. I was halfway up this mountain.. I could do this.. I. Could. Do. This. I placed my foot and moved up, I repeated the action again, until my hand felt the grass on the top. I could feel the happiness run through me as I lifted my body up. But what happened next felt like it ran in slow motion. My foot slipped on a wet rock and I lost my footing, holding on by my fingers. I screamed, looking down, trying to grab back onto the rack face, failing. I sobbed, I was going to die, splatter to the ground... I felt my fingers start to slip, my pinkie, then ring finger, my middle, and then, my pointer. What felt like a year passed by as I watched the ground get closer to my falling body. Just as I was getting close to five feet off the ground, I was caught by someone... My breathing heaved in my chest. Thes someone was very tall, he had long arms and legs and a very sonny torso. Around his neck was a very goofy scarf, his skin was black. Like mine. Not natural black, no, my skin was the charcoal black that normal girls use as eyeliner. His was the same. I shivered, only one other creature had my skin to e... And I was scared to find out if the man who was holding me was indeed, an Enderman.

Wilson walked, no, he trudged through the woods, his scarf close to touching the ground. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He had nothing, his library was destroyed, his home ashes, and the Chancelor was on his honeymoon, not needing his advisor. He was left helpless. He bord into a free, jarring himself for a moment. He stood dazed for a moment before hearing something in the distance. "No! No Not h no!" it was a girl, screaming. He teleported forward, rushing to find out what and who was screaming. He came to the edge of a clearing, it led to the. Base of a mountain. His gaze fall owed the large rock face up, to where a small black dot was, screaming in terror. Alarm rang in his ears, one moment she was there, the next she was on her way down. Without thought had teleported, catching her before she hit the ground. Wilson held a soft grin on his lips. The girl he had saved was the image of perfection. She had his black skin, rainbow hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes. She was Also scared, scared of him. "Are you okay?" he asked. She seemed to calm down at the sound of his voice. Which seemed odd to him. It seemed like years, the time that passed as he waited for her answer."Y-Yes... I am now.." she looked up to him with those large blue eyes. "It would have been a shame... A beautiful thing as yourself turning into a pancake." her dark cheeks turned violet as she blushed. She looked down at her hands, as he was holding her bridal style.."I am not beautiful..." he nearly laughed aloud,"Nonsense! You, my dead lady, are the most exquisite thing I have ever seen." which was true, he had NVER seen someone as gorgeous as her.

- ok! Back to our story!

Pereath felt like he could drop to the floor at any moment, he was so tired. He had help Eveleen bring the supplies in from the cart and put them away, then he even helped with supper a bit. It was after sunset now, and he was slowly falling asleep at the kitchen table. He heard a shuffle and a small giggle come from the stairs. He blinked tiredly and looked over to see Eveleen in her pajamas. A baggy tee shirt and shorts. He could feel his cheeks turn violet." A-Are you going to bed?" he croaked. Yes, he found himself having thoughts he normally would never have, thoughts of intimate moments with her. She giggled again, which only made him blush even more." Yes, I am. But, I see your falling asleep as well..." she said nervously."If you want you can share the bed with me... I don't mind." she did t blush, didn't blink, she must not be thinking the same things he was."No, Eveleen, I don't want to intrude or make you feel uncomfortible." she smiled softly."Pereath... You won't. I promise, I don't want your back to end up injured as well." he sighed as stood."Fine Eveleen... You win." she giggled and went to the steps. He followed her up and to her room. She had made the bed larger. She let him climb in under the covers first, his feet poked out of the sheet at the foot of the bed and his head touched the wall. She giggled as she climbed in next to him. He suppressed all his other feelings and focused on her. He changed to his side, for she was on hers as well. She had bustled into the sheets and closed her eyes. He smiled softly and put his arms around her.

- She nearly gasped when his arms came around her. He pulled her to his chest, then closed his eyes, going to sleep. She sighed softly and relaxed, snuggling up to him. She herself was very tired and could hardly keep her eyes open... 1

- That traitor, he had asked for it now. Herobrine watched as Pereath and Eveleen went upstairs. His dear old friend was going to pay for his actions tonight. He went back to the lava pools and paced, throwing his sword at the wall.. How could he kill the enderman? HOW!?

- Well, there you guys go! I know... That was word, but hey! I was bored and thought you would need something new, since I can't post a new story currently. Oh! I need all of your input for how Herobrine should kill Ender... Er, Pereath. Well at least attempt to kill the Chancelor.


	16. making up ones mind

AHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAAHHH! You guys... AH HAHAHA! I can't believe I did that! I entertain myself.. Lol. Tiny, lol, you don't have ta! But thank you! Oh, btw, there will be nothing over T, ever. Just wanted you guys to know. Ok! Here we all go!

* * *

Eveleen woke to soft snoring in her ear. She was confused at first, forgetting briefly that she had let Pereath sleep inher bed. She opened her eyes, His arms were wrapped around her waist and held her close to him. Her face reddened when he pulled her closer in his sleep. What would happen if she woke him up? Would he be angry with her? Would he expect something? His mouth came to her head, mumbling against her hair. Her skin prickled as his breath touched her skin. He needed to wake up. Now. But she was to nervous. She also didn't really want to disturb him. She felt him move, her eyes shot up to see his yawning face.

She felt her face turn red when his eyes met hers. "Good morning." he said in a husky tone, morning voice. She giggled,"Good morning." a lazy smile grew on his face as his fingers push her hair back. "I love your laugh..." Blushing she looked away, "It's nothing..." she could feel his dissapointment. "Eveleen...?" she looked up to his face."yes?" "I need to go back to my home..." "W-Why?" He paused, thumb on her cheek."I have to make sure everything is going well... I can't just leave the World to my advisor." he smiled.

She nodded and lifted her hand and rested it on his."I'll be fine.." "Are you sure? You could always come with me..." she froze, really? He really wanted her to come with him? No... If he did then he would have asked directly... He must not love her like she was beginning to think.."no... You go. I'll be fine here." she told him. He sighed, nodding.. -time passes- She had said goodbye to him three hours ago, an awkward wave on her part. She had decided to sit and sew as soon as he left. She needed new blankets and winter would be here soon. She sat in silence as the day droned on. It felt so dead with him gone. He had filled a void in her home.. Sighing she continued to cut and sew the fabric for the blankets, stitching here and there, making sure her seams were even and neat. The sun had started to set and she needed to get the candles out.

She went out to her she'd where she kept her stock of candles. Opening the doors she felt something watch her, something sinister. She grabbed a handful of candles and exited the shed. It had to be Herobrine... He would have it out for them now, he wouldnt flinch to kill her now. She was closing the doors when she froze, the evil presence behind her now."It's been a few days Eveleen... Where us your Enderman now?"

* * *

Pereath signed, Wilson jabbered off all the happenings around the End. His Advisor wore reading glasses and the most rediculous scarf. "Anyways, any news from the over world?" he asked, refuting to the mob alliance."Herobrine left the alliance... Do to some complications between him and I." Wilson, knowing better sat in his chair. The room they were in was His large study. Tall bookshelves lining every wall and his desk sat neatly in the middle, his lamp and notes sitting perfectly on his desk. Perfection, the End was mesmerized by it.

The noble ladies had fits over it. If nothing was perfect it was discarded. It made him furious from time to time. Especially when comments were made about the castle. The large obsidian castle sat directly in the center of the Empire. The three long tiers that came up from it reached high into the black void, pointed perfectly into the sky."what... complications?" Wilson could tell something about me was off... So I was forced to tell him."Herobrine and I, fell in love." WIlsons eyes Bulged, what did I say?"O-Oh... Um.." my words stuck Me finally,"NOT LIKE THAT WILSON!" I steamed, eyes furrowed and hands gripping the desk I sat at. "we fell in love with the same woman, by accident. I was nearly protecting the poor girl at first, knowing Herobrine had a VERY keen interest in her." he paused, Wilson relaxing in his chair,"and you fell for her.." he finished.

I nodded."She is a human, a Steve, Wilson. What would the people think? That I have lost it? That I need to be removed?" he asked, nervous. Wilson chuckled,"Not at all, if anything, I think they will applaud your being in love, we need a woman around the Castle, it might keep you around longer." Wilson certainly like the idea."are you sure?" "positively. You would bring her to the up coming ball held by Lady Celstel. Steal her thunder, she needs to be nicked down a pillar or two." Wilson stood and left, his scarf swaying in the air. Quite Honostly, Wilson was right, he needed to show his love off, not hide her away, he needed to show he he loved her.

* * *

Eveleen struggled against the ropes that bound her. The figure loomed over her, she knew nothing of her location or even what it looked like, she could only see shadows."I'd love to see his face when he finds out your gone... " Herobrines glowing eyes pierced through the darkness."To bad he will fail at saving you." he smirked. My heart raced, no. He would. for her, she was sure of it. But what if he didn't, what if he let to be used and to rot with this hideous man with the glowing eyes. Tears fell from her eyes. She would die here.

* * *

What do you all think? I do think it started rather iffy, but it was saved by the end. Thank goodness. Well, I hope that was a good plot twist.. I hope.. Hehe...


	17. Not the End

Hey guys! Fist off, Tiny, yes, I did to. I took the poll info.. That is what I based my choice on. I hope some of you enjoyed my joke in the last Chapter. OKAY! Here comes the chapter! Hehe.. HAHA. HOHO, here we go.

* * *

Pereath had returned to the 'overworld'. He had a confidence boost from Wilson, his Advisor was more of a friend it had seemed. He walked down the path to Eveleens home, his hands sweating as he thought of all the ways she could respond to him. She could reject him, or, or what? He sighed and scratched the back of his neck as he approached her home. He was a stride away from her door. Taking a deep breath he opened the door, hunching over to walk in."Eveleen, I'm back." he called. Nothing. It was very silent. "Eveleen?" he stepped in, looking around for any sign of her. A blanket laid across her chair, looked like a project she was just working on. He went upstairs, quietly, maybe she was still asleep? He reached the top of the steps. His stomach dropped to the floor. She wasn't there. Where could she be? He was only gone for two days! What could have happened? Who could have harmed her? It took him less then a minute. Only one person would harm her. His old friend, Herobrine.

Pereath went back to the end, where he found his way around the castle, barely thinking about where he was going, just enough to keep himself headed in the direction of his personal armory. He needed a sword, he couldn't go in to Herobrines hole without a weapon of he wanted to still resemble his current self when he won. He had appears he had attracted the attention of Wilson, who was now tailing him."Sir, What are you doing back so soon? Is the lady here?" he asked, pushing his glasses. "No Wilson. She's not." he said in a clipped tone, aggravated. "Sir... What's wrong? She didn't, reject you... Did she?" Pereath might as well tell him.."No, Herobrine took her.." they reached the armory, shoving the doors open he stepped in. Scanning the room, the sets of armor, swords and shields, none of them were what he was looking for. Finally, on the center pedestal. His long blade, made from Violet Diamonds mines only in the End. It was the strongest blade he could commission. He took long strides over to the pedestal. "H-He took her? Stole her?!" Pereath nodded. Wielding the glowing purple blade he turned towards Wilson."Yes, he did. But I'm going to get her back, don't you worry." with that, he left the end, and entered the 'overworld' once more.

Ender found himself in Herobrines lair. The dark was like a thick slime. Seeping into his skin, though his long coat. Yes, at last second he grabbed his long coat, a deep royal purple with gold lining and embroidery on the tail. The darkness felt so cold. So unforgiving. He hoped Eveleen was alright. He vowed to himself that he would kill Herobrine once he found him. Make him pay for taking Eveleen. He unsheathed his sword and gripped tightly. The sword was 8 feet long, as tall as he. It was slender and sharp as the Ender Dragons claws. Thin enough to slice through any form of flesh. A scream sounded from the cave, "Eveleen!" he took off, his feet flying him towards her voice. The tip of his sword dragged on the ground as he ran, her whimpers getting closer and a low chuckle resonates from the cave ahead. The glow of lava could be seen as he got closer. He stopped before the mouth of the cave. Gripping his sword and taking a deep breath before entering. Stepping in, he stayed silent, Neither Herobrine nor Eveleen knew he was there."If he loved you, he would have saved you by now." Herobrines low sadistic chuckle ran through the air. He was leaning over Eveleen, her chin in his hand." He probably has forgotten all about you... Left you here. To rot." He could hear Eveleens sniffles. She was crying.

That was something he couldn't allow. His grip tightened on his sword."Don't you dare speak to her like that." Herobrine stopped, a chuckle came from him."He did come... I am amazed. Your flower was starting to wilt." he stood, his glowing eyes turning towards Pereath. "when did you become a gardener Hero, last I recall, you hated dirt." Herobrines growled, getting his diamond sword."Don't call me by that horrid nickname! Just for that I would kill her. You don't deserve her!" he pointed the sword towards the sobbing Eveleen."No, I don't deserve her, she doesn't deserve me, she deserves better." Pereath brought the sword up to an attack stance."Fight me Herobrine, not her. Your fight is with me." Herobrine turned to Pereath."I dont believe that. She is MINE Pereath. MINE." what twisted cram of mind is he in? Our of rage Herobrine ran to Pereath. His weapon coming down for an attack to the head. Swiftly drawing his sword, Pereath brought his purple blade over his head, blocking the attack. A loud clang rang out in the cave as Herobrine was sent flying back towards the lava pools.

Gripping the sword, Pereath ran at Herobrine, jumping for an arial attack. Coming down hard he was met by Herobrines blue sword. Instead of being knocked back, like Herobrine. He drove Herobrine back, closer to the lava. "You know you can't beat me Herobrine, just back down." Pereath warns, not truly wanting to hurt his friend."your a fool Pereath. You have always been a fool." Herobrine ran forward for a frontal attack. Swiftly counter attacking, Pereath hit Herobrines ribcage with his sword. "GAHHHA!" Herobrine nearly collapsed. He was three feet away from the lava pool. Pereath thought, instead of cutting him down to pieces, he could push him to the lava, cornering him. Herobrine turned and attacked again, Pereath was late to block and was hit, he took a gash to his arm. Wincing in pain he drove forward, pushing Herobrine while blocking hard. "Are you ready to meet your brother Herobrine?" Pereath growled, fighting as Herobrine stood on the edge of the lava pool, both were locked in a very forceful block, their diamonds swords withholding their strength. With one last push, Pereath unbalanced his old friend, sending his flailing form into the lava pool. He turned, not wanting to see the gruesome sight.

Eveleen sat in a sobbing pile in the corner, bindings on her hands and legs. He sprinted to her side and fell to his knees."Eveleen.." her eyes shot up to him,"p-Pereath." her tear stained face looking towards him. He took the bindings off, ripping them as he did, and tossed them aside. He picked her up, she was so weak and fragile. "You came back for me.." she sounded surprised."of coarse... Why wouldn't I? I love you Eveleen." she was alert now, her eyes looking up at him."w-what? You don't think I'm ugly?" he could have dropped her then."where the hell did you get that?" he asked, very shocked. She looked down and didn't anwser. He had to get her home.. Had to get her safe. He teleported them to her house.

* * *

Well, that was a LOT LONGER then I had expected. I don't think it was written well though.. Idk... Hope you guys like. Don't worry, this book may be close to being over, but the story is very far from Being dead. Sent from my iPhone


	18. Popping the Q

XD Tiny, I love your comments. So. Much. Ok, I think there will be two more chapters in this book. Then we will be starting book two. My computer should be fixed soon, but until then, book two will be posted in Endtangled. So here we go!

* * *

It had been a good month since the incident and Pereath lived everyday to make Eveleen happy. Instead of inviting her to the ball, like Winston said, he had decided to ask a very different question. Since he has decided he can't live without her, he has decided to ask her to marry him. Yes, there is the fact of him being immortal, well, sort of... but he can fix it s o she is exactly like him in the sense. The ring he was going to give her was an Eye of Ender on a violet diamond band, would slow her aging to an endermans aging rate.

Currently, He was pacing behind the shed, trying to get the guts to ask her. What if she thinks it's to early? What if she didn't want to get married? What is she didn't want to live as long as an enderman... He stopped, bringing his fingers around the ring. He would ask her at dinner.

* * *

Eveleen was getting supper ready. She straightened the plates and bowls and glasses. Pereath was taking awhile... She sighed. He had been spending so much time with her since he rescued her.. She had come to know the full extent of her love she had for him. She went to the mirror and looked at her hair. She fixes her hair, she wore it down tonight, she wanted it to be a nicer dinner. She fixed her shirt, she wore a skirt tonight, it went to just above the knees. On her feet she wore her little pink socks.

She heard the door open, she turned around and saw Pereath coming in the door."Dinner is ready Pereath." she said as he closed the door. He looked up over to her. His eyes widened when he saw her."P-Perfect... " he seemed to blush, for his face turned violet. She smiled softly and looked to the floor," let me get the bread." she turned to the kitchen and walked to the stove. She heard him slowly make his way to the table. She opened the oven and with her oven mits, and pulled out the loaf of bread that was being warmed while she waited. She took it out and over to the table. She set it down and sat at the table.

Pereath was acting strange, like he was nervous about something. She brushed it off. "When do you need to go back to the end? It's been a while since you've gone." she asked breaking some bread for herself. He broke a piece of bread,"i will be going back soon, Wilson is most likely swimming in political fussings. But.. I would like you to come when I do." she stopped as she dipped her bread into her soup."Go with you?" "of coarse, I would love it if you came with me." he was grinning."But, I would love it even more, if.. Well, how do I put this in the simplest way possible.." she stared as he thought. He finally took something from his pocket And stood from the table. He came over to her side and kneeled down infront of her. Her heart raced, was he... Proposing. To her?

"Eveleen... Will you marry me?"

Yes, he was.

She stared at him, her mind racing with so many questions as he held the ring, it was like nothing she had ever seen. She looked from the ring to his eyes, the voulrability there, the nervousness, and the overwhelming amount of love.

"Yes. I will marry you." she said with a giggle. He was grinning now, his hand coming up to her face, thumb gliding over her cheek. He leaned in and kissed her. She stretched her back to get closer to him as their lips touched. She was breathless. He held her close, the hand not holding the ring came up and found her hand. He spread her fingers and placed his fingers where they fit perfectly. He broke the kiss and let there foreheads rest on one another. "Pear?" this was Eveleens nickname for him. "Yes Eve?" he smirked. She reattached her lips to his.

* * *

Eveleen giggled as she packed her bag for the End. Pear was going to announce their engagement in three days. She packed her dresses and her day clothes, left a note for her brothers, yes she had three brothers, Tyler, her oldest brother, Daniel, and lastly, her younger brother, Jeremy. Only Tyler was married. So she left the note and prepared to leave with pear.

* * *

WELLLLLLLLL I hope u loved. I would love to see your comments and reviews! Please... We are nearing the end! Well the end of the beginning. See ya! Sent from my iPhone


	19. A chapter where not much happens

Just so ya know Tiny. You need to just get a full blown account, I just wanna MSG you, plzzzzzz!

And EnderAwesome... I am perfectly aware of the fact that herobrine can swim in lava, there will back a sequel, don't you worry, I have been talking of one for many chapters now. I am glad you enjoy it. CX

Well, here we go, again!

* * *

- Eveleen was snuggled up in her large bed, the room Pereath had let her have while they were waiting for the wedding preparations. She stretched and pulled the sheets over her head. Pear wanted her to go the a ball with him to announce their Engagement. Being the chancellor he had to tell the others... She guessed she was just scared... What if the other Enderman think wrong of his decision. she rolled over, so she was facing the door. The doors were two times as tall as regular Steve doors. Her room was very large. As was her bed and all the furniture. The chairs were to tall for her to sit on and the tables were as tall as her head. Pear said he would commission some furniture her size. She threw the covers off and slid her feet over the edge of the large bed. She slipped off, her night gown draped perfectly on her form. She walked over the to wardrobe and got her red sweater and jeans. Slipping them on, she changed. She pulled her socks on and shoes. Bushing her hair quickly before she left her room to find Pereath. She wondered down the hall to where his study was, he had shown her last night before she went to bed.

She stopped when she came to the door. Listening to the voices inside."Wilson, I think she would love the idea. Are you sure we can get it by tomorrow?" She knocked on the door,"Come in." she pushed the door open, it was very heavy. She stepped in and found Pear sitting at his desk with another Enderman sitting in a chair across from him. "Good Morning Eveleen." Pear grinned to her. "Good morning Pear." The Other enderman grinned,"Good morning Miss Eveleen." "Goodmorning" she mumbled nervously. "Eveleen," Pereath started,"This is Wilson, my advisor and friend." she nodded, walking towards Pear at his desk. She stopped next to him. "Hello Wilson. It's nice to meet you." Wilson chuckled and pushed his glasses. "Nice to meet you in Person finally." she looked to the ground, a smile on her face.

Wilson stood from the table, "Pereath, I would love to stay and talk but i do believe I was given the pleasure of making the preparations for the wedding." he left and closed the door behind him. When the door closed she felt a hand around her waist. "Did you sleep well?" he asked, his hand moving from her waist to hold her hand. She looked over to him a smile gracin her face. "Yes I did... Knowing you were in the castle helped me cope with the strange bed." he chuckled."It's. Of much different from yours." she blushed,"Yes, but it was huge, and not mine Pear."

* * *

- Studying her eyes pear nodded,"Yes... I know, but soon, soon everything here will be yours, in my eyes it already is. One more month Eveleen." she giggled again,"One more month... When is the.. Ball, again?" she was nervous, he could tell."One week, don't worry Eveleen, they will all adore nearly as much as I do, for it they adored you more then I... Well, I don't know how I would feel." she laughed and came closer to him." I know... I am just nervous is all... Will... Will my family be able to come? To the wedding I mean?"

Her family? Why hadn't he thought of the fact that she might have one!"Of coarse they can come." she grinned,"Thank you, I'm sure they would want to meet the groom before they let their little sister to off and get married... " this puzzled him,"Are they siblings?" she nodded,"Three older brothers." he felt his heart fall, Brothers?! For all he knew they would kill him on sight... But he had to let them come.. This was Eveleens wedding as well, not just his, The Chancellor of the Endermen. "Ok... I suppose you will be writing to them?" "of coarse!" she paused,"Pereath, is there a dress I could where to the ball? I don't really... Have one that suits the occasion.." He grinned, "Well of Coarse Eveleen. We have a whole treasure room filled with dresses and gowns, there is bound to be something." he leaned in and pecked her on the mouth.

Later that day Pereath took Eveleen down to the vaults. Where he would take her to find her dress for the ball. "Thank you again Pear." He grinned, the nickname she had given him always made him grin. "It's really nothing Eveleen. It will all be yours soon anyways." he wanted her to get used to everything in this castle being hers as much as it is his. "Close your eyes." he said with a smile."Ook.." after she closed her eyes he placed his hands, well, the tips of his fingers, over her eyes as he led her in. "How far are we going?" Eveleen asked."just a little further." he chuckled. Walking a little further, before He stopped in the center of the large vault, large wardrobes riddled the room,"1, 2...3" he removed his hands from her eyes. He heard her small gasp at the piles of clothes and wardrobes. " Pear! How am I suppo-" he cut her of with a laugh."Eveleen, start with one wardrobe then if the dress you want isn't there, move on to the next one." she nodded and walked over to a wardrobe, opening the doors. Pereath eventually found a seat and sat down as she searched. He eventually fell asleep, she was very distracted by the dresses, so he could get away with it. Most likely.

* * *

- Well, I guess you will all have to see what happens later! XD


	20. The Ball

Ok! Here we go!

Btw... Ummm Reaper.. Your comment was, 'Sword beats paper, get one one excellent story so !' Just so you know... I am like, "is this some great puzzle I must figure out?! WHAT IS THE PUZZLE? WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Yes.. I started raging... Well.. Here we go! -

* * *

Eveleen looked through a Wardrobe. She was about to close the doors when she saw the perfect dress. She took it out and held it in front of her. It was a sea blue with translucent crystals all over the dress, making it sparkle. "PEAR! I found IT!" she heard something fall, then the sound of feet running towards her. "What happened?!" Pereath came around a corner and into her view. She giggled as his panting form stopped next to her. "I found the dress, Pear!" she held it behind her back. He lit up at her news."Really? May I see it?" she giggled and took a step back."Not untill I try it on." he sighed and nodded, a smirk on his lips."Alright... We'll take it back so you can try it on." They walked back to her room, where he sat outside of the door while she changed inside.

She slipped her sweater off and her jeans. She took the gorgeous gown and slur ought it over her head. The fabric fell, draping around her form perfectly. The dress was a perfect fit. She giggled and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was still down. The dress had straps that sat just off the shoulders. With a smirk she went and opened the door, Pear's head falling to the foot of her dress, for he had sat up against the door. The dress reached down to her feet. "Eveleen.." was all he could say. He scrambled to his feet, nearly knocking himself down again. She giggled as he stood infront of her finally."Do you like it?" she asked.

He responded with a passionate kiss. His hands came to her sides. Her skin became hot under his hands. Her arms came up and around his neck. "Pear." she whispered when she could get her lips away from his. His lips captured her again, she let him kiss her again, her heart beating hard up agAinst her rib cage. His hands slid down to her hips."Pear..." she pulled back from him. He pulled her close to him,"Yes, my beautiful Queen." his husky voice sent shivers down her spine. "W-We need to stop Pear." she stared up at him. She stayed quiet as Pear stared down at her. The look in his eyes changed from relentless want, to a cautioned knowing. "Your right Eveleen... Your right." he leaned down and pecked her lips before reluctantly letting go of her.

* * *

-Horrible time skip fo y'all-

* * *

Eveleen sat on her bed in her nightgown, brushing through her hair. Tomorrow was the ball, and Pear was starting to show how nervous he was. She could hear him pacing down the hallway, he had started this three days ago. It worried her. She forced herald to lay down and fall asleep. The nExt morning she woke up to a silent hallway, a silent room, and a quiet mind. She slid out of bed and walked to the door, there was a quiet snoring from the other side of her door. Her heart warmed, his way of being close was odd, but adorable. She giggled softly and went back to her bed and checked the time. Only 8, good, she needed to have enough time to do her hair and take a bath.

She ate breakfast and went to her washroom where she started some water and went to get her towel. She took her bath and scented her hair with rose water and lavender. After her bath she went and dried her hair. Brushing through her long hair she watched the time. A knock came to her door. Her heart raced she grabbed her night gown and pulled it over her head. It fell into place. She took a deep breath and went and opened the door. Pear was there, grinning, when he saw that she had her pajama's on his face turned violet. "E-Eveleen, goodmorning... U-um you need to be ready by three." she nodded,"Alright... Thank you Pear."

Later that evening Eveleen sat at her vanity, she was ready to go. Her dress was perfect and her hair was done in a lovely bun. She was just waiting for Pear to come and get her. A knock came to her door,"Come in." the door opened and Pear stepped inside. He wore a dark purple coat with gold trim. It went down to his mid calf. Two buttons held the coat closed on his chest with an Eye of ender on the collar."Hello Pereath." she smiled. He grinned back."Are you ready eveleen?" she nodded and got down from the stool she was sitting on. "Have something for you." She was curious now," Really? You didn't have to.." he chuckled,"Yes I did..." he pulled something out of his pocket. "I found this.. I thought you would like it." he showed it to her, it appeared to be a head piece made out of Ender Eyes. She grinned, knowing the Eye of Ender meant something to the Ender men, she took it." Thank you Pear." she went to the mirror and placed it on her head. She went back and joined him, but he stopped her before they left her room."Your beautiful Eveleen... No matter what the other enderman say tonight. I will always love you, ok?" she looked up to him and took his hand,"Ok..." he leaned down and kissed her before leaving.

They arrived to the nobles home, Being ushered inside apon arrival. Eveleen held on to Pereaths hand tightly as they walked passed the help. They walked up the stairs and into the ballroom, where they were met with a roomful of stares. Pear squeezed her hand as the made their way over to someone he knew. "Pereath! It is about time you showed up to an Event. You have been absent for so many this year." Pear chuckled at the Enderman they approached. He was with three other Endermen."Commander, sounds like you have been enjoying yourself." his friend chuckled,"You know I hate dances. The only reason I come is to get away from the draft room." he chuckled, eyes landing on Eveleen. Surprise riddled his expression."Pereath, who is this lovely lady?" he asked, a sly grin on his lips.

Pear turned towards Eveleen."This is Eveleen, my Fiancé." The commander was shocked,"a fiancé?! it's about time you found someone, we were starting to worry." Pear chuckled,"You had no need to worry, but yes, it is about time." the three other Endermen came over," Pereath, did I here you say the word Fiancé?" Pereath chuckled."Yes, you did." the one speaking wore a suit and tie, the one behind him wore dress pants and a plain tee while gripping a cigar between his teeth. And the last one had a suit and wore a Bowie, along with a huge Grin on his face. "Eveleen, this is Commander Jeior, lutenent (Scuze my spelling) Surriol, Corporal Serg, and Private Tren. " She nodded,"It's a pleasure to meet you all." they grinned,"No," Jeior said,"It's our pleasure to meet such a beautiful lady as yourself, Pereath was quiet lucky." she blushed hard and looked to the floor. She felt Pears hand on her back,"Yes, I was quite lucky... Any news on the nether portal?" Jeior, sighed,"No, nothing.. It's been very quiet." he nodded,"Good, we have other things to think about." Jeior raised an eyebrow,"Like what?" pear grinned,"Like announcing my wedding to the rest of the population."

* * *

Pear stood in the center of the room, holding a small glass while Eveleen joined him. The host of the party silenced the room. Pereath spoke. "Thank you, for letting me break the activities, but I needed to announce something, something very important... " he now had the attention of everyone in the room."I would like to Announce my Engagement," he paused as a few gasps went around the large room, while most of the room went up in claps and praise."I can say I am happily engaged to Miss Eveleen, the Most beautiful woman I have ever met." Eveleens face turned red,"but she would tell you otherwise." he chuckled."We would like to invite you all to our wedding, which we plan on having in two months." the room erupted in clapping. Eveleen grabbed pears hand, heart racing as she stared at the floor, face red.

* * *

- well, there we goooo! I am very happy, Pinkittwice54 sponsored Endtangled in her book 'Related to a YouTuber?!' I do suggest you go read it, it is a FANTASTIC story. I love it. So please, go read it, then come back and tell me about it ! XD


	21. I Do

I love you tiny. XD

I love your speculation as to what will happen, it makes me laugh most times. And it sometimes helps that I have this first book set in stone. So I don't go and do ridiculous things to the plot.

But, well, I have to keep my mouth shut.. *Sigh* it's very difficult you know, shutting ones mouth, when all you want to do is scream out! That last chapter was really hard for me to write, It took me nearly three days to complete it. It felt very... Dead to me, to be Honost. Well, lucky for you, this is the last chapter in Endtangled, BUT DO NOT FRET! There will be a sequel.

Labeled 'Enderful' I suck at titles, but oh well! -

* * *

Eveleen stared at her reflection in the mirror. She had never imagined for this day to come. She had made sure her brothers were able to join her for this big day. Her maid helped her into her wedding gown. It was made of the most gorgeous lace, it was a strapless dress and the train was long lace that went out fifteen feet behind her. The white bust fit her very well, complementin her small figure. the skirt strapped loosely with a long slit that started at her mid thigh, revealing her leg when she walked. Her veil had small white roses on the crown and rose lace at the end of the veil. Her hair was down in luxurious curls, setting perfectly against her cheeks. Her bangs swooped perfectly over her forehead. Her makeup was done lightly, with minimal eyeliner and mascara. Her bouquet was made of white and yellow roses.

A knock came to her door and her maid rushed to open it,"Hello." the thin Enderwoman was gorgeous in her own right. She was shorter then most of the Enderpeoples, being not much taller the. Eveleen. An usher stood on the other side of the door,"The wedding is starting in five minutes." Glados nodded swiftly,"Thank you." she close the sort and a smile returned to her face."Miss Eveleen, are you ready?" she asked returning to Eveleens side. Eveleen stood from the stool she was sitting on,"Yes.. I believe so..." Eveleen grinned. Her maid giggled and walked Eveleen to the door. Eveleen thought about the next ten minutes, her oldest brother was going to walk her down the isle and his wife was her bridesmaid. Esmerelda was the most supportive person in her family, so she was all for the wedding, her brothers were... Less then Enthusiastic. Markus wanted to kill Pear on site, while Lucas started to have a panic attack, and garret, the middle boy, quietly grumbled something about never meeting Pear. All the while Pereath kept calm, or at least what looked like a calm demeanor. He settled the argument quickly, all of Eveleen's brothers soon at least accepted the wedding.

Glados walked Eveleen to the to large doors that she would be walking through shortly."Now, just stay calm and focus on your love..." Glados directed Eveleen, who was close to her own nervouse breakdown."O-Ok..." Markus came over to meet them, Glados leaving Eveleens side as he approached."Ready Evee?" he asked with a crooked grin. She blushed,"Yes markus, I am..." he nodded, holding his arm out for her."Evee, you know.. If he ever does any-"Evelen cut off her brothers words,"He won't Mark, take it easy on him... " he sighed, she looked up to his face, a tear falling from his icy blue eyes. A tear and his strong form felt very foreign."Just know that I always there for you... Ok?" she nodded and pecked his cheek,"I already knew that." she smiled. He chuckled,"You look so beautiful in that dress... He better know how lucky he is." she blushed,staying silent as the music started, cueing the start of her long walk to the alter. Markus started to lead her as the large obsidian doors opened.

On both sides of her were seemingly endless rows of pews with Endermen sitting, watching. In a row in the front sat her brothers, Lucas crying and garret watching her with an uninterested stare, this was his way of saying she was gorgeous. The walk seemed to last forever as her gaze moved from the crowd to Pear at the alter. He had gone with the suit she had suggested. He looked so handsome in the tailored tux, his purple tie complementing him well. Before she knew it she was there, standing infront of him. Her heart raced as she looked up into his eyes. The preacher began to speak, but the words were lost in her ears as she focused all of her energy on pear, who spoke his vows. When he was finished she said hers very subconsciously. She was so scared she would mess something up, so she focused on his blue eyes. Pear put her wedding band on her finger with ease, when her turn came she grinned and put Pears ring on his finger. Then they both said their final vow,

"I do."

"Then with the power invested in me, I am proud to announce you Husband and wife! "the preacher turned to Pear,"Chancelor, you may now kiss your bride." that was all pear needed before he scooped Eveleen up and pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

- Well, with that we end book one. XD The next book will be out hopefully tomorrow, if I can get it done... Actually, I will have to post the chapters for ENDERFUL here for now, my computer is still broken and my mobile devices won't let me post a new story.


	22. book 2 Prologue

Prologue

the fog that surrounded the glowing nether portal stretched Into the surrounding grass that the obsidian rested in. the quiet valley watched the portal eternally, standing guard for the surrounding mountains. it has sat in wait for the moment when the portal stirred. but it's attention has been wasted... for deep in the forest surrounding it a new force moves close to the portal, one who was once thought dead.

"you think blue is the best colour? what if it's a girl, what if she hates the colour blue?" Pereath interjected from his seat next to his pregnant wife eveleen. she scoffed. " if she hates it we can just as easily change it." she had a point. eveleen handed him the paint chip of robin egg blue paint." it's very gender neutral, don't you think?" she asked him, her lovely blue eyes gazing up at him for approval. he leaned down and kissed her soundly on the mouth." yes, it is a very lovely colour. it is very similar to the colour of your eyes." she grinned a leaned into his arms, careful of her enlarged stomach. " the nursery is so close to being done Pear..." her expression turned nervous. " what will the other Endermen think of our child... what if he... or she... is very different from them?" that was a hard question.

His hand went to her abdomen and rested there. " don't worry, it will be fine... " he kissed her forehead. "If anything they'll be overjoyed. It has been awhile since a chancellor has had a child... " a grin came to his lips. "Really?" she asked. "Yes... Now, I do believe it's time you rested for a little while." she sighed,"Fine... Your over reacting though.. I may be close to popping but..." she took a breath. He chuckled,"But what?" her grip tightened on his arm,"Pear..." she gasped. His blood ran cold, she couldn't be going into labor now! She was three weeks early! Franticly he picked her up bridal style and quickly made his way out,"WILSON! GET THE DOCTOR!" he heard glass break,"YES SIR!" he moved quickly as he took her to their room. He set her one the bed and got the pillows up behind her as the doctor rushed in, his nurse behind him.

Pear stepped back as they came around her and prepared her. Eveleens eyes stayed on Pear, as soon as the nurse moved out to help the doctor he came and sat at Eveleens side. Her hand gripped his with fear. "You'll be alright Eveleen... It's going to be alright." she screamed, her eyes scrunching closed.

* * *

- After thee hours, the baby was born. Eveleen was close to sleep as her hand rested in his. The nurse came around holding a small bundle in her arms. In the soft blanket, laid a beautiful baby girl."Chancellor, would you like to hold your daughter?" Pereath nearly passed out, a baby girl?! His heart soared,"O-Of coarse I do." the nurse carefully moved the tiny baby girl into Pears arms,"Watch her head.." she warned. He held her carefully in his arms. Her small features enchanted him. Her skin was dark like an endermans, she had a nearly invisible nose, tiny hands, Large eyes and a tuft of black hair. He hear Eveleen move next to him. "Pear...?" he turned carefully to face her. "Do you want to hold her?" he asked quietly, seeing she was shifting herself so she could sit propped up."Her?" he nodded,"Yes.. " he helped position the little girl in Eveleens arms."Pear..." her face lit up as the little baby cried softly. He could see tears fall from his wife's eyes. He came and sat next to her, his arm coming around her. "She is so beautiful..." Eveleen was crying now. He ran his hand through her hair,"Just like her mother..." Eveleens sniffled,"What are we going to name her?"

"Something beautiful.." he heard her giggle,"Siphony... " he grinned, so she had been thinking,"Ann... Siphony Ann. Do you like it?" Eveleen nodded,"Yes... I love it!" pear leaned over, arm around her while her moved the blanket around Siphony's head and peeked into the bundle,"Well little Siphony, " she stopped crying and turned to cooing,"Welcome to our little family." he said softly, leaning down and pecking the top of the little babies head.

* * *

- Well lovelies, I am excited to start book two! This is VERY exciting. I am soo excited, can't you all tell?! This is going to be so fun, hehehe. Love you all!


End file.
